metalgearfandomcom-20200222-history
Third Sun
Third Sun refers to the 2014 incident in Eastern Europe, in which Liquid Ocelot successfully accessed the Sons of the Patriots System, using the DNA of Solidus Snake. During this time, Solid Snake met with resistance leader Big Mama of the Paradise Lost Army, whom Raiden had previously assisted, in order to locate the body of Big Boss. "Call Me Hal" On board the Nomad, Naomi Hunter helped Sunny with her cooking of eggs, realizing that she usually left the top on so she could do her sunny-side-up fortune telling. Sunny then revealed that Olga Gurlukovich was her mother when Naomi asked about her picture. After reciting the periodic table together, Naomi gave her blue rose to Sunny, which she had been admiring, and placed it in her hair. They also saved the eggs from burning. Afterwards, Naomi identified Liquid Ocelot's location in Eastern Europe, where he was attempting to procure Big Boss's corpse. Big Boss's genetic code and biometric data would allow him to gain access to the SOP System, since his earlier tests with both Liquid Snake's and Solid Snake's DNA had proved insufficient. Naomi explained to Snake and Hal Emmerich that neither clones' DNA had been a 100% match to Big Boss, due to genetic markers used in the cloning process, and the altered terminator genes. She revealed that it was for this reason that the Patriots had created Solidus Snake Contrary to what Snake and Hal had originally thought, Big Boss's cells had been kept alive, and his body sustained as a biomort in a lab. Meanwhile, Raiden's condition had become steadily worse. Sunny managed to successfully hack the Patriots' database, via AT Security, and locate Big Boss's body. Naomi, remembering the suffering that her brother had endured as a Cyborg Ninja, was angered that such projects still continued on, and felt sorry for Raiden. They were unsure if Raiden would live through the night, with Naomi concluding that he needed an infusion of artificial White Blood, before he entered autotoxemia. However, they did not have the necessary equipment to give him the proper dialysis. Nevertheless, Raiden managed to tell them that the equipment could also be found in Eastern Europe, with world-renowned cyberneticist Drago Pettrovich Madnar; the same man who had saved his life once before. Otacon then offered to contact Roy Campbell to get landing clearance. During the night, Naomi and Otacon talked more on their common backgrounds, since both had developed technologies that had ultimately been used for destructive ends. Otacon also told Naomi of his late stepsister, Emma Emmerich, who had been responsible for creating the worm cluster that had infected GW. Though Otacon was initially reluctant, the two later shared a night of passion within the cabin of Philanthropy's helicopter. "Midnight Shadow" Snake headed to Eastern Europe to find Big Mama, the leader of the Paradise Lost Army. Knowing that he would be shot on sight if seen in public by the occupying PMC forces, Snake used Laughing Octopus's FaceCamo to make himself appear younger, as well as dressing in civilian clothes. However, upon refusing to pass through an ID checkpoint, which would have blown his cover, he was taken aside by Meryl Silverburgh, there with Rat Patrol Team 01. After arguing about their respective motives, the two parted on a solemn note. Snake and Otacon decided that the best way to locate the resistance's hideout would be to follow one of its members. With a night curfew in full effect, Snake evaded the Raven Sword PMC soldiers, and discretely assisted the resistance member in his passage through the city streets. After trailing the member to an old church, he easily forced his way inside and finally met Big Mama. "Paradise Lost" Big Mama immediately recognized Snake as "the legendary soldier," and revealed to him that she was his mother, having given birth to he and Liquid in the Les Enfants Terribles project. She then proceeded to explain to him all she knew of Big Boss and the Patriots: along with herself, formerly known as EVA, and Big Boss, the Patriots had originally consisted of CIA operatives Major Zero, Sigint (Donald Anderson), Para-Medic (Dr. Clark), and Russian triple spy Ocelot. The organization had eventually split into two factions, in disagreement over the interpretation of a unified world, as envisioned by their idol The Boss. Big Boss had openly initiated hostilities against Zero in Outer Heaven and Zanzibar Land in the 1990s, while EVA and Ocelot had secretly masterminded the deaths of Para-Medic and Sigint in the early to mid-2000s. Snake then learned the truth that Big Boss's body was not merely a brain-dead shell, but that his consciousness had been "locked away" by nanomachines, sustained with extensive life support. Big Mama showed Big Boss's supposed body to Snake, which was loaded into the back of a van, ready for evacuation. Unbeknownst to him, the biomort was actually the reanimated corpse of Solidus Snake, whose body parts had been used to restore Big Boss, in preparation for his eventual revival. The body had been in her possession after being recovered by Raiden. "Raging Raven" After the unexpected appearance of Dwarf Gekko compromised their location, Big Mama, Snake and the Paradise Lost Army were forced to flee. Taking the van containing the biomort with them, a daring pursuit ensued. With Big Mama and Snake supposedly escorting said van by motorcycle, they managed to force their way through dozens of Gekko and FROGS that blocked their way, but were impeded by the Beauty and the Beast Unit member Raging Raven. A missile from an unmanned Slider caused their bike to crash, and though Snake avoided major injury, Big Mama was impaled on a protruding spike. As Snake helped to free her, she temporarily saw a vision of Big Boss, due to the similarity of the incident to one of 50 years earlier. Snake left to take down Raven, and after defeating her, helped an injured Big Mama to the Volta riverside. There, the biomort was being transported via boat, the empty van having been a decoy. "Violent Ceasefire" Reaching the Volta, Snake discovered that Liquid Ocelot had been waiting for them, having destroyed the boat carrying the biomort. After besting Snake in CQC, and notifying his brother of his success, Liquid departed on board his own vessel, accompanied by Vamp, and an apparently double-crossing Naomi. However, before Liquid could escape, he was surrounded by a joint U.S. Army-Marine force, led by Meryl and Rat Patrol. Snake and Big Mama boarded Rat Patrol's boat, while Meryl ordered Liquid to surrender, his passage blocked by numerous gunboats and attack choppers. Having already gained control of the SOP System via the biomort's DNA, and the reconstructed AI GW, Liquid disabled the weaponry and vehicles of the opposing forces. Unable to fire their guns, as well as being forced to experience effects similar to when Liquid Ocelot attempted to hijack the SOP system in the Middle East, the American forces were left defenseless against an assault from Liquid's own FROG soldiers, resulting in many casualties, including Rat Patrol. Following the massacre, Liquid has Vamp throw the biomort aboard Rat Patrol's boat, which landed in flames. Big Mama, still badly injured, leaped into the fire in a futile attempt to retrieve the body of "Big Boss," while Snake attempted to pull her away. Liquid then shot the biomort in the head, ensuring its destruction, triggering a fiery explosion that caught Snake, badly burning the left side of his face. Otacon, operating from the Nomad, managed to stow the Metal Gear Mk. II away on Liquid's boat. Meanwhile, Johnny Sasaki was able to save Meryl from drowning, and the two embraced in a passionate kiss. Snake, however, was unable to save Big Mama and she died soon afterwards. The Mk. II was eventually discovered and destroyed by Vamp, though not before monitoring a conversation concerning Liquid's next destination. Behind the scenes Third Sun is the title of Act 3 in Metal Gear Solid 4: Guns of the Patriots. The title may allude to the fact that the corpse held by Big Mama was actually that of Solidus Snake, the third son of Big Boss. "Sun" being commonly traded for the word "Son" refers to Big Boss' third son, Solidus Snake. While never actually named in-game, the city in Eastern Europe is based on Prague. The railway station, which looks like Hlavní nádraží (Central Station), features Czech signs with the words "Tento prostor je hlidan prumyslovou televizi" ("This area is monitored by industrial camera"). The bridge that appears briefly during the bike chase is a recreation of the Charles Bridge, Prague's most famous sight. The bridge crosses the Vltava river, though it is named the "Volta" in-game. Promotional artwork by Noriyoshi Ohrai can be seen in the interior of the Paradise Lost church hideout. During the cutscene in which Old Snake first enters the church with his hostage, holding the L1 button will allow the player to see the artwork on the walls, to both the left and right. They portray the events of Metal Gear Solid 3: Snake Eater, Metal Gear Solid: Portable Ops, Metal Gear Solid and Metal Gear Solid 2: Sons of Liberty. On certain occasions, a suspicious individual, dressed in a fedora and trenchcoat, can be seen trailing Snake. If the player chooses to investigate, the individual will disappear from sight. This is revealed to be the three Dwarf Gekko that follow Snake to the church hideout of the Paradise Lost Army. See also *Timeline *''Metal Gear Solid 4: Guns of the Patriots'' Category:Events Category:Metal Gear Solid 4